


The Other Door

by AlexNoelFieldingFan



Category: IT Crowd, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: IT Crowd Boosh crossover, M/M, My first fic, The Boosh is behind the other door, Unfinished, What's behind the other door, not finished, oops spoilers, so fun yeah, sorry - Freeform, still getting to grips with the whole system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoelFieldingFan/pseuds/AlexNoelFieldingFan
Summary: "...as long as no one goes through that door!"Naboo makes a magical portal and basically everyone just goes through it. What wonders will they find on the other side? It could be anything... or it could be the IT department of an office block. We shall see.





	The Other Door

Naboo stood, a pentagram drawn on the floor. He throws a few herbs onto it, that burn and fizzle into sparks when they come into contact with the mystical symbol. He pours on some liquid that steams and sizzles like the herbs did. The steam that fills the room is purple and would choke a normal man. The room began to shake and a worried look came over the shaman's face. "Oh shit."

Bollo was looking for Naboo everywhere. Last time he had seen him he had been planning some spell. Sometimes Bollo worried that the spell went wrong, but Naboo's spells never went wrong! Well, never seriously. Well, barely ever. He had looked everywhere apart from one place. Naboo had told him never to go inside unless he said, there could be serious magical shit going on there. But Bollo was worried. The gorilla swung the door open, almost knocking it off its hinges. Immediately he knew where Naboo had gone. And very soon after he followed him.

Howard returned from his trip to Leeds to find Vince sitting at the counter, listening to one of his tapes. Paying no heed to the outside world. Not even noticing when his best friend came through the door for the first time in a week. It took a while for Vince to look up, but when he did he threw off his headphones in what looked like relief. "Howard! Thank god!" Well, Howard thought, at least he'd noticed he'd been gone. You never know with Vince.   
"Vince! Vince, calm down! What's happened?" Vince's eyes were wide and he looked even paler than usual. Although his hair was immaculate as always.   
"I don't know it's- Naboo and Bollo, they've- I don't know where they've gone."  
"What?"   
"I haven't seen them for days."   
"You didn't seem very concerned." Howard added. Could Vince be lying? Yes. Of course he could but surely even Vince would lie better than this? And why would he?   
"I was just trying to take my mind off things!"   
"OK, well are you sure that they've disappeared? Or that you just weren't listening when they said they were going out?"   
"No! Honestly, Howard, Naboo disappeared and then Bollo was looking for him and then Bollo disappeared and-"   
"Vince! Well, have you looked for them?" Vince looked at him, incredulous.   
"Yes I've looked for them, of course I have."   
"Everywhere?"   
"Yes! Well..."   
"What?"   
"His room was locked..."   
Howard set off immediately and raced up the stairs. He pounded on Naboo's door. He wasn't quite sure why he was so angry, maybe it was how upset Vince was, but the rage expressed itself as almost breaking down the door. Almost being the key word there. "Naboo!" He shouted, somewhat exhausted, "are you in there? Bollo?" Vince stood nervously slightly behind Howard, firm in the belief that he was shouting at an empty room.   
"Naboo!" Howard continued, "Na-"   
"Give it a rest," Vince interjected, "he's not there."   
"Maybe... maybe we should call the shamans?" Vince looked a little scared, they were intimidating. And their leader had recently threatened to decapitate him, which never created a good rapport with somebody. But Howard was right. They would have to.

A short taxi ride later by a bemused cabbie took them to the centre of the Shaman's forest. They got out and stood before the board of shamans, and Dennis looked at them with suspicious eyes. "What brings you here?"   
"It's Naboo. And Bollo, they've disappeared."   
"What? Saboo, Tony, I want you to go to London to find Naboo."   
"Why though? You want to send us to find this nitwit? He's probably dead in a ditch somewhere, leave him be." Saboo ranted.   
"Nevertheless, we have a duty to our Shaman brothers. You will go and help them."   
"Ah, c'mon Saboo, it'll be fun!"   
"What definition of the word 'fun' can define time spent with you, Harrison?"   
"Every definition! I am the life and soul of the party!"   
"You can't even dance!"   
"How dare you! I am a demon on the dance floor!"  
"Enough! You will leave immediately."  
"Very well."

The shamans didn't travel with Vince and Howard, but when they returned they found a magic carpet floating outside their shop. They raced up to Naboo's bedroom and found Saboo casting an incantation on the door. Tony gestured to them and they both crouched down to listen to his whispering.  
"When a shaman's no longer in contact with his chamber, it will lock itself to all but another shaman's touch."  
"What do you mean, 'no longer in contact'?"  
"I don't know, do I? Depends."

At that moment they heard a loud shout as the door swung open. They looked up to find Saboo gone. And in the floor a swirling blue portal.  
"Saboo?" Tony shouted, "Where you gone you muppet?"  
"I think we know where he's gone," Howard stated, looking into the vortex.  
"C'mon, let's go get him!"  
"Er, Vince, wait," Howard said, "we don't know what's in there."  
"But Naboo's in there, and Bollo!"  
"I know but-"  
"Come on!" Vince shouted. He picked up Tony, grabbed Howard by the arm and jumped.


End file.
